babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Budison
Budison 'is the romantic/friendship pairing between Babushka ('B/abushka) and Madison (Ma/'dison') in BABYSITTER. They are best friends. They first met in Pilot, however Babushka became offended and "hated" Madison after she doubted her. After Madison appologised to Babushka, they became best friends. Their friendship was tested in Babysitter Meets Spontaneous when Babushka doesn't approve of Madison and Tane's newfound friendship. They eventually worked things out and became best friends again. In Spies & Business Men, Samuel tests out his new business product (the "Bestfriendinator 3000") on the girls and their friendship is turned on its side. However, the girls forgave each other when they realized that they were fighting for now apparent reason. Their real friendship is tested in Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together when Madison is framed saying that her and Babushka's friendship was a lie. After Madison proves that the phone call was false, her and Babushka make up again. Their friendship is left behind in We Are Family when Madison scores herself a record deal whilst Babushka decides to move to Rosey with Spain. Although BABYSITTER is a show aimed for a pre-teen/teen audience, many fans consider the relationship between Madison and Babushka as romantic, and it is supported by many viewers of the series. However, despite the romantic hints between them, their romance-status was never confirmed. The pairing is considered a rival pairing to Mamuel. Other Pairing Names *Budison - (B'/abushka + Ma/'dison) - Official name *Badison - (Ba/bushka + Ma/'dison') *Madushka - (Mad/ison + Bab/'ushka') *Babushkadison - (Babushka + Ma/'dison') Moments Budison Moments/Season 1|Season 1 Budison Moments/Season 2|Season 2 Budison Moments/Season 3|Season 3 Budison Moments/Season 4|Season 4 Budison Moments/Other|Other Romantic Hints Many hints depict the romantic relationship between Madison and Babushka. These include: 'Season 1' *They were the first pair in the series to hug on-screen. *A large part of the Pilot episode is the development of their friendship. *Madison gave a sigh of relief when Babushka hugged her. *When Babushka begins to throw a hissy fit at Matthew, Madison stops her by throwing her arms around her. *Madison playfully stroked Babushka's arm and touched her nose telling her to "catch them some fish". Babushka smiled and laughed at her after she did this. *In School Sucks, Madison calls Babushka "baby" while standing really close to her. *In Where's Babushka?, Madison was the one to find out that Babushka wasn't in her bed. *Madison assumed that Babushka was in New York (Madison's hometown; where she says she loves). *In Gifts For A Living, Madison buys Babushka a gift that she thought "deeply about" and that was close to her heart. Madison becomes upset when she finds out that Babushka hated the gift. *In Jumping Into Chaos, Babushka willingly offered to jump out of the plane with Madison (they had to be holding hands while doing so). *In International Superstar, Madison watched Babushka dance flirtatiously around the talent scout, and she admitted that she liked it. *Madison dragged Babushka out of bed by her foot. *In Rain, Go Away, Babushka was disappointed to find out that her card wasn't a female (hinting homosexuality). **"What? Why does Madison get a second chance?" "Because I like her." *Madison and Babushka versed in ping pong first and Babushka was willing to give Madison a second chance. *In Crystal Comes To Town, Matthew made Madison and Babushka "bond" by walking around in public together. *In Dentist Dilemma, Madison was the one to support Babushka whilst she went to the dentist for the first time. *In Timothy...Who?, Babushka dug foam out of her ear and showed it to Madison. *In Happy Valentine's Day, it seemed like Babushka was willing to ask Madison to the dance. This is evident through her jealous comments to Samuel. 'Season 2' *For Madison's birthday, Babushka gave her a "pretty red flower". *There are a few hints from Wrestling In The Dark: **As punishment for Samuel hurting Babushka, Madison chains the two of them together. She frees Babushka first. **Madison tries to convince Babushka not to go through the wrestling match by bribing her with lemonade and cookies (she also did this in Pilot). **Babushka makes Madison be her training partner and makes her pretend that she was Samuel so that she could work up. This results Babushka to accidently violently punch her in the eye. **When Dr. Peters asks how Madison hurt her eye, she tells him that she fell on something hard. Babushka was also wearing a tube top when they were at the doctors. **When Madison is cheering for Babushka, she says, "That's my girl!". This leads to confusion around her, and Madison responds with saying that she is rooting for both sides. ***This could also be a reference to her bisexuality. **At the end of the episode, Babushka suddenly has a bunch of screaming fans (who happen to be girls) and she willingly goes out to face them. *At the start of Christmas Cheers, both Madison and Samuel are complimenting something that they were viewing off-screen, and Madison comments that she is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Even though it was revealed to be a Christmas tree a few seconds later, it could be implied that she was talking about Babushka. *In A Years Celebration, Madison helps Babushka undress by tugging on her Indian dress. Babushka has normal clothes on under this. *''Critic's Choice'' contains memorable hints: **Both Madison and Babushka fond over the same guy. **Babushka is openly jealous when Taylor Jordan picks Madison over her. **When they are arguing, Babushka manages to stand really close to Madison, where their faces are inches from each other. Babushka admires Madison for a few seconds before locking her in a closet. **Madison calls Babushka "sweetie" and plays with her hair. **"Ha! Now you're the only woman in the closet!" *In A Love/Hate Situation, Madison is fond over the fact that Babushka is experiencing her first crush. *This: "So where is he? Atleast I hope it's a he." *Both Madison and Babushka hold hands as they accidently walk into the boy's bathroom. This leads to toilet paper getting thrown at them. *Madison locks Babushka in with her in the bathroom. They eventually hug, and almost get interrupted when people are knocking on the door during their hug. *In Babysitter Meets Spontaneous, Babushka is jealous of Madison and Tane's newfound friendship and her and Madison get into an argument. *"Madison and I broke-up today." This makes it seem like it was a couple break-up. *In The Book of Secrets, both girls reach for the book at the same time, causing them to bump heads. *In Heat Wave, everyone holds each other whilst trying to turn off the fan. Babushka is behind Madison, facing down and holding her hips. *Babushka touches Madison's stomach (under her singlet) with her bare hands. *In Timothy Is Back, Babushka (and Samuel) rescues Madison from the closet. Madison hugs Babushka straight away after she is rescued. *"I would've defended myself, but there wasn't anything in the closet that I could've defended myself with." *In Crushed, Madison comes to Babushka (out of all people) for relationship advice. 'Season 3' *In Babysitting Is Worth It, after quickly glancing at the horror movie that Janelle was watching, Madison says, "Oh. So that's what is down the bottom, in the middle and in between a boy's legs. Now I don't want to think about them anymore!". This shows that Madison has seen a penis on the screen and doesn't want to be "attracted" to guys after seeing it. **However, this line was later cut out before the episode aired in other countries. *In Poisoned, Madison draws attention away from Samuel (her boyfriend) when she finds out that Babushka was in the hospital. *The doctors advise Babushka to be fed through a specially operated machine since she was incapable of using her mouth. The machine works so that a long tube is placed in Babushka's "down-stairs" whilst food is being passed through. Everyone backs down before Madison was the only one left to feed Babushka. *''Spies & Business Men'' have quite a few hints: **When the girls were fighting over the TV remote, Babushka lands on top of Madison. Madison comments on their awkward position, but Babushka doesn't care and decides to hit Madison with a magazine. **"Are you girls having fun? Because it looks like you are." **For the TV commercial, Samuel says that their acting isn't believable, so he demands them to kiss. Babushka is willing to do this. **Babushka says that she should show the audience "her mole", which happens to be on her "down-stairs". Madison admits that she saw it before. **When the girls finally appologise, they land in the slime tub and both their pants and panties come off. They then hug each other pantless. *Both girls' legs were intertwined when the window wash platform malfunctioned in Girl That Has To Come. *In What Is Better?, the stalker woman asked the girls if they were a couple. *"No, we're two girls. That would be weird." "She thinks that we're a couple so just play along." *In Dirty Cheaters, Babushka's actions against Madison's heartbreak were protective and heroic. *''The Lady And The Cramp'' showcased the most romantic hint so far: **"I'm really sorry about what happened. Those guys are jerks, you don't have to worry about them. One day, you will find someone new, and you're going to fall madly in love with them. Any guy would be really lucky to have you." - Babushka to Madison. **Madison thanks Babushka with a hug, and Babushka says "you're welcome" in a sad, disappointed tone. She also has wandering eyes. *In Bye, Bye Madison, their goodbye consisted of them blowing air kisses to each other. *"It will be hard doing all that on video chat, but we'll figure it out." 'Season 4' *In Creepy Thursday, Babushka gets stuck in Madison's body. She also comments on how she is glad to be in a hot body. *Not to mention Madison (in Samuel's body) having to kiss Brittany, while Babushka (in Madison's body) watched on. Madison also says, "I kissed a girl, and I didn't like it!". *From Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together: **The whole hour event was dedicated to the decay of Madison and Babushka's friendship. It also hints more of a romantic relationship. **Madison helped untie Babushka from the chair as both girls were giggling flirtatiously. **Madison was dressed up as an old woman whilst Babushka was dressed up as a young boy when they were arguing. **Madison's reaction to her and Babushka's fight resembles her reactions for previous break-ups (with Simon and Samuel). ***"I think Babushka just broke-up with me..." - Madison to Samuel. **Babushka had a picture of her and Madison in her locker, but she ripped it up. **To try and get Babushka back, Madison describes her as the "light in her world" and her "refuge and strength". *In Lucky Soccer for Patricia, ''Madison spits out her "chewy yoghurt" into Babushka's hands. Babushka then places the saliva-filled glob in to her own mouth after Madison leaves. *In ''Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies, Babushka tells Madison that they need to have "the talk". Madison calls Matthew after this, before Babushka says that they weren't having that talk. *During the performance in The Boy Who Cried Girlfriend, Madison was sitting on Babushka's lap and playing with her hair during the lyrics, "Even if we're miles apart. All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you." *Madison (along with Matthew, Samuel and Spain) saw Babushka naked in Rated B For Bad. Unlike the other guys, Madison didn't look away. *In Grounded Night, Babushka found a video entitled "The Bush Attacks the Bush" amusing. *In the same episode, Babushka gets hospitalized after she is knocked unconscious when the can hit her. In hospital, Madison is by her side and holding her hand. Madison also tells Babushka that she doesn't want to lose her and that she can't live without her. *The start of Going, Going, Gone...? shows Madison, sleeping in Babushka's bed! Also, Babushka excitingly wakes Madison up by jumping on the bed, and then landing on top of her in a questionable way. *Also, after Babushka slaps her, Madison asks her, "Ouch! Why did you slap my cheek?!"; to which Babushka responds with, "Just be glad I didn't snap the other cheek." *In the same episode, Madison was the one to tell Babushka that Spain was leaving. She also entered the hallway and saw Spain and Babushka see each other off for the last time. Madison and Babushka give each other sad eyes before Babushka bursts into tears and snuggles into Madison's shoulder. *The same thing happens at the end of The New Addition. *In As I Lay Crying, Madison meets Gerry for the first time (who happens to be a carbon copy of Babushka with shorter hair), and she asks for his name. Gerry says that his name is "Gerry", with a "G". Madison says she knows where the G comes from (referencing to the word "gay"). *In We Are Family, Madison and Babushka sit on one side of the table, whilst Spain and Samuel sits on the other. Babushka says, "This is kinda like a double date cos...you know what, I'm not gonna finish that sentence." *Babushka gives Madison a heart felt speech, mentioning how she was lucky to be friends with her. *Also, a flashback from Pilot showing them hug for the first time is juxtaposed with their hug for the final time. Trivia *The name of the pairing is a play on words as it has the word "Buddy" in it. Buddy is another word for "friend". The "U" in the pairing name isn't in the character's names. *They were the only female characters in the main cast (until Patricia joined the clan in season 3). *They are the first characters to form a friendship on the show. *They are 7 years apart, however they have a great bond. *Madison was initially Babushka's only friend prior to further character development. *In early August 2017, Rachel MorCox (the executive producer of the show) confirmed that Madison and Babushka were going to be the original "endgame" ship and originally set them up so that their relationship could develop into more than a friendship. However, due to being a same-sex couple, the network did not approve of the relationship. The ship of Madison and Samuel was also really popular at the time (during the mid-late Season 2 stage), so the writers decided to make Mamuel happen as a substitute. It is highly probable that it would've been Budison forming a romantic relationship in Boo Boo Is History rather than Mamuel. **This could explain their new "endgame" status after both girls appeared together in one episode of the spin-off series, Now, That Is What I Call Babysitting!. Relationships (Friendship) 'Relationship #1: (1.01-2.15)' *Start Up: Pilot *Break Up: Babysitter Meets Spontaneous (Part 1) Reason for Break Up: Babushka becomes jealous of Madison hanging out with Tane instead of her. 'Relationship #2: (000-3.08)' *Start Up: Babysitter Meets Spontaneous (Part 2 - Spontaneous episode) *Break Up: Spies & Businessmen Reason for Break Up: Samuel's device electrocutes both girls which cause them to turn against each other. 'Relationship #3: (3.08-4.05)' *Start Up: Spies & Businessmen *Break Up: Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together (Part 1) Reason for Break Up: Madison is framed saying that Babushka is the worst friend in the world. 'Relationship #4: (4.06-)' *Start Up: Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together (Part 2) Other fights in between: *Babushka says that Madison is her ex-best friend for giving her a giant noogie. Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Rival Pairings Category:Pairings with Madison Category:Pairings with Babushka Category:Budison